Soul Mate
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: She refers to herself as a 'he'. He refers to himself as a 'she'. Together they make the oddest yet most perfect couple. The Midnight Gentleman and his Red Lady.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reap

It was a cold dark night, the air blowing softly and sprinkling fragile little snowflakes around the wide empty streets. It was rare for the streets of London to be in peace, especially at night, but it was and one had to admit it was nice.

However tranquility could only last so long.

Loud heavy footsteps could be heard crunching the snow covered ground, as well as the loud screech of a blood covered blade, long and elegant; this weapon went by many names, but the one its owner preferred was Dual Scythe.

Really, he was in love with it.

With the sleek, smooth dark blue steel as the acting staff, blades on each side beginning thick and ending thinly sharp glaring bright ebony, and the small delicately inscribed symbols that decorated it all, only appearing when the owner deemed it necessary. He thought it as beautiful as a woman's body.

The way the cool metal felt in his hands made him shiver in a twisted kind of pleasure. As it only served to remind him of certain dark memories, but no matter, he considered himself a passive and serious individual and this here wasn't a stroll in the park.

No, it was a mission. One he was just in time to complete considering he had run into trouble just a few hours before.

How strange that duo had been, a pretty little boy whose eyes had dulled beyond his years and a dashing and talented demon who served as his protector in the guise of a "butler". It was obvious they'd made a contract, but what he couldn't yet put his finger on was who had been the most foolish in accepting it. But then who was he to judge them?

He ran to his listed targets house and waited by the window, hidden by the trees and darkness of the night. He watched as a boy who'd barley come of age coughed up blood and twisted in bed, little lips turning a beautiful shade of blue, skin pale and eyes beginning to go dry. Watched as the parents huddled together and mourned their lost child. He would admit to feeling the tiniest smidge of pity and envy, but he made it go away as quickly as it had manifested. He couldn't afford to let himself feel for real, he was a Shinigami after all.

After the parents left, he thinks probably to find a funeral home, he stealthy descendants through the opened window and approaches the cold body.

"Logan Charter son to Julia Charter and Luis Charter of Age 13, Birthed on October 15th is Deemed Complete. Cause of Death Sickness, Time of Death 10:05 p.m."

Swiftly he punctures the boy's skinny chest and lets his cinematic record play out, as it comes to an end he stamps it and with one last look makes his way back to headquarters, snapping his fingers and stepping into the portal to his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet

Grell let out a long breath through her fine nose, ugh! How could she be stuck here in this stuffy old office when instead she could be out there! In the arms of her beloved Bassy-kun~

Oh how she wished she could kiss his fine sculpted chest~! Just thinking about his godly figure made her drool a little- that's it!

She would go, screw this musty paperwork, she was _so_ out!

While trying to tiptoe away she was too preoccupied looking behind her shoulder to notice the figure coming her way and before she could fully turn her head she bumped into them- "Ow! Hey watch where you're going! You could have damaged my beautiful face~!"

Whining, she scowled and glared at the intruder in front of her, but something made her stop and slightly choke on her saliva, it was a strange young man!

Well she could only assume he was young, for Shinigami were immortal. Still something about this person made her feel drawn to him. As if there was some kind of force that was pulling her to him, calling out to her.

Shaking her head she tried to get a good look at them.

Finely built shoulders clad in a closed full body length black leather coat, hands stuffed in pockets and a thin strap hanging around his waist holding only what she assumed to be her colleague's death scythe which was also oddly covered in silk black cloth which prevented her from seeing what type of scythe it was.

The stranger's face was covered in a velvet mouth mask that reached to his chin, the skin exposed was a flawless tanned hue.

His nicely shaped face was framed by soft short royal blue hair- with long bangs that were swept lightly to the side to cover his left eye completely and casting a slight shadow over the right one.

Though really she couldn't tell why they would bother when they themselves were hidden by thin blue steel rimmed, dark oval-shaped glasses.

Now that was strange too, it was the first time she ever saw this person, who was he?

A newbie? No, that would be impossible as the tell-tale signs weren't there; clearly shown by his attire.

"Ah, pardon me."

Oh, what a lovely voice! Silky smooth and deep, dipped into a foreign accent that made it all the more sensual~!

Closing her eyes she smiled her favorite cheshire smile, "It's alright darling~ now-" Opening her eyes she stopped.

He was gone! Swiftly she looked everywhere, but he'd vanished!

How odd.

How intriguing~!

Oh how interesting indeed, grinning from ear to ear, she skipped off, randomly humming.

Then she stopped once more, eyes wide. My! She had almost forgotten about her darling~!

How could she?!

This would not do, she sped to her destination at ultra-speed and once there she snapped her fingers rather loudly.

The portal to the human world opened, giggling she thought about what she might catch her Bassy doing~ If she was lucky she might catch him changing!~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ally or Foe?

William T. Spears sighed in a frustrated manner, something he would never do in front of others as he gazed begrudgingly at the file in front of him.

It was at least _1000_ pages, and he'll admit he's had to read things that were ten times longer, however it didn't really help ease the fact that he would probably have to waste at least three hours reading it!

Really, it was frustrating enough to come into his office every time and find the same exact amount of paperwork sitting neatly in his desk like always, as if he hadn't spent the entire day working on it.

Either way it didn't matter, he had to hurry up and absorb all this information if he wanted any time to finish his actual work.

Carefully cutting open the special golden seal that kept the tidy, thick and shiny white manila folder from exploding, he set to investigate who exactly was considered so special to be assigned into their unit as a direct Dispatch Officer instead of undergoing the same training and promotions as any other newly birthed reaper.

_[ Full Name: Seryeshka Chislo Nonna_

_Assigned Name: Polnoch' Bolt_

_English Meaning: Midnight Bolt_

_Human Street Names: Nancy, Benjamin, Steward, Marie_

_Human Nickname: Blue, Non, Legs_

_Shinigami Age: __**Classified**_

_Human Age: 24_

_Gender: Female_

_Shinigami Nationality: Russian_

_Human Nationality: __**Classified **_

_Shinigami Birthdate: __**Classified**_

_Human Birthdate: __**Classified**_

_Previous Affiliation: Elimination Target Division_

_Previous Occupation: Head Elimination Officer_

_Previous Team Number: 9_

_Previous Number of Team Missions Carried Out: 600_

_Number of Solo Missions Completed: 999/1000_

_Weapons of Choice: Asian style weaponry_

_Customary Scythe: Double-Blade Dual Scythe_

_Level Shinigami: __**Classified**_

_Stamina Level (physical & mental): __**Classified**_

_Strong Physical Point: Speed_

_Shinigami Genetics: Royal blue hair, tanned complexion, common reaper eyes._

_Human Genetics: __**Classified**_

_Height: 5'1"_

_**Note of Consideration From Eldest Council:**__** New female officer shows an abnormally high compatibility of both hand-to-hand combat and long-distance battle, as well as a high tolerance to physical damage. All the necessary training and education regarding the Dispatch Management Division has been taken care of by the Russian Unit. Take this month to council her in the ways of your specific area and pair her with someone who you believe is capable of keeping up with her. Once your new recruit has settled in properly dispatch both her and her new partner on level 10 missions until further word. **__]_

Shock was quite an understatement to what was going through his head right now, not only was this new recruit to be placed right into their area, but she is also to be assigned into their Dispatch Unit and sent on Level _10_ missions…. It was peculiar to say the least.

Why would The Council personally write a note to him about this transferee?

At first all the "classified" parts were something that could be ignored, after all it was only personal information which was of no use or benefit to them, though he had found it odd that they would even bother to hide such details.

However, the more he kept reading the more he realized that there was more to it.

Not to mention that he wasn't even half way from the packet of papers, though he's skimmed through most of it and it seemed to be nothing more than mission reports.

"So they deem her ready to be dispatched on level ten missions so soon?"

"Yes, sir."

Slightly startled, William jumped a mild-inch into the air, but was able to quickly recover.

"So you are Seryeshka, I take it?"

He leaned his head lightly on his now interlaced hands, eyes cool and voice casual, even though on the inside he was still unnervingly surprised. How had she come in so quickly and without alerting his front desk? How had she made it past _himself_? By the life of him he could not grasp how he could have possibly been so distracted as to not have sensed her presence. As if reading his thoughts she answered,

"Yes sir, I am. The receptionist wasn't at the front desk so I just let myself in; please pardon my unannounced intrusion."

Putting one leather gloved hand to her chest, she bowed deeply.

He almost let out a chuckle; if it weren't for her file he would have mistaken her for a man.

Being fully clothed, with the exception of a small portion of her face seeing as she also wore a dark mask that covered the tip of her nose all the way to her chin.

Yet when she spoke her voice wasn't muffled, but deep and soothing; if heard from afar one would probably not be able to give it a gender.

He dared to let a small quirk shift his lips, "Don't worry, it is the front desk's fault anyway. Now, I've read your file and for now all you have to do is go to your assigned room to settle in and make sure to wake tomorrow at exactly 2:00 a.m. sharp, for pre-mission briefings and other such things, are we clear?"

Seeing her nod, he was glad she seemed to be a serious individual.

"I trust you will find your way without any trouble?"

Satisfied, he handed the respectable key to the dorm, "Of course, si-"

"Mr. Spears, if you will."

"-Yes of course, Mr. Spears."

She turned and left as soon as she saw his hand dismiss her.

Her presence was uncanny somehow, maybe it was her file or her attitude or the way she hid her face, but something about her was unusual.

"I'll have to wait and see whether that is something of concern…"

He sighed quietly and continued with his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Path

He walked as quietly as he could, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

Moving around the large complicated building with twin structures, parallel halls and all white/grey exterior, his steps filled with the unwavering confidence of someone who knew this place like his own backyard.

Except this wasn't a backyard, nor had he ever had one-no, this was the building dorm assigned to all Dispatch Officer's in level one.

He knew very well the information that had been disclosed to Mr. Spears, and had been reassured that most of his personal bio had been kept secret. _And_ that he should have been placed into Building Level 10, not one, but he didn't particularly care.

Besides, in the end he doubted it would matter, as he would eventually be assigned level ten missions regardless of his assigned quarters.

This little thought caused him to snort, a very un-lady like snort, but then again he had no reason to be ladylike at this particular time.

Now, he prided himself in being that polite, serious, and straight to the point individual, those that made everyone think of an elder scolding you.

But, in reality it meant nothing if he was shown something of an interesting quality.

This caused an involuntary smirk to twist his features, and it was one of those times he was thankful nobody could see under the mask that hid them.

He might be a complicated being in all truth, both mentally and physically.

Sometimes his actions didn't match his thoughts and vice-versa. He could be that way too serious, pole-up-his-ass guy, or just _not_.

Grunting he ran one gloved hand through silky dark blue locks, finally locating his designated door room and fishing out the key from his deep pockets, unlocking it.

Carefully stepping inside, he peered cautiously.

Many had called him exaggerated back at the Russian Unit, but he knew one could _**never**_ be too careful; it might just change a lot more than you thought.

He supposed the room was actually quite decent, even a bit bigger than he had anticipated. To be honest, it was a lot more spacious than the one he'd had back in Russia.

The walls were a soft grey and his roof a dark black, a small bed occupied the corner space with fresh white sheets and pillows, a plain dark wood dresser on the opposite wall and an adjoining desk on the side with a thick wooden chair, the floor was also covered in a fuzzy black carpet.

"It's good enough", he murmured while fighting the urge to hold back a small smile.

Making sure to lock the door, he had a quick look around; well so far everything was intact. His new lodgings seemed safe, for now anyway.

Unzipping his long leather coat and putting it on one of the empty hangers on the dresser, he pulled down his mask and took in a deep long breath.

He sat on the edge of his new bed and stretched as far as he could which-mind you- was putting it lightly as he was quite flexible. Stopping to unlace his heavy black combat boots and push them off his (smelly) tired feet.

Once that was done, he took his time taking off his thin leather gloves, revealing scarred, slender hands with lots of silver rings adorning the fingers; some were thick, some were thin, others plain or fancy. Though there was one ring, that if you were first even able to notice, stood out from the rest.

Located on his right pinky; it was just a simple looking band, very thin-even more so than the others- and delicate, however it was a deep midnight color, and somehow it was able to draw the unsuspecting eye to it, to the strange ancient carved in patterns.

He gazed at it for a small moment, then threw himself back on the bed, running his hands on the covers as if it were snow and he were making angels.

Just now he took notice of the mini nightstand beside him, he reached for the seemingly built in lamp and pulled the little string to turn on the light.

He sighed and decided he might as well get some rest, taking off his glasses and placing them on the night stand, he tried to think.

For some curious reason he felt like screaming, like crying, like fighting, the urge to hit someone, something, _anything_.

But he had been down this road many times before and would not fall into its temptation.

He would ignore these feelings, just like he always did. Humans felt, and last time he checked he was no longer classified under that species.

The Eldest Council knew what they were doing, so did the Russian Unit and the International Dispatch Management Division, he was of no oblivion either.

He knew his mission, he knew his targets, in four weeks they would contact him and he had to be sure that everything was going according to plan, he must be ready.

He could not afford to let anything keep him from succeeding, there would be no surprises this time.


End file.
